Update 0.8.0
Update 0.8.0 was a large update for which added a lot of new features. It was released on the Apple App Store and the Amazon Store on December 12th, 2013. Additions Blocks *Birch and Spruce Planks, Slabs, and Stairs *Block of Coal (Cannot be Crafted with Charcoal or Coal Ore) *Carpets **Only red in Survival **All 16 colors in Creative *Cobblestone Walls *Hay Bales (Decorational, not for breeding.) *Iron Bars *Jack O'Lantern *Moss Stone *Rails **Powered Rail (always powered due to Redstone Circuits not being added.) *Tall Grass and Ferns (Grown artificially using Bone Meal, will not grow naturally until 0.9.0) *Creative Only: **Jungle Wood, Leaves, Planks, Slabs, and Stairs **Sponge **Dead Bush (spawns naturally in 0.9.0) **Mossy Cobblestone Walls **Ice **Cobwebs **Bedrock Crops *Beetroots **Although Beetroots are a source of red dye, Red Mushrooms will still give red dye when smelted *Carrots and Potatoes **Rarely dropped by Zombies *Pumpkins (Will not spawn naturally until 0.9.0) Items *Beetroot Seeds **Have a 1/15 chance of popping out from Grass when tilled (see Hoe for more) *Compasses *Minecarts *Clocks *Pumpkin Seeds (obtained from Nether Reactor.) *Redstone **Cannot be placed for Redstone Wiring or mechanics but can be used to craft clocks, compasses, and powered rails. *Ink Sacs (unobtainable in survival until 0.9.0) *Cocoa Beans (unobtainable in survival until 0.9.0) **Crafted from Orange Dye and an Ink Sac Foods *Beetroots *Beetroot Soup *Carrots *Pumpkin Pie *Potatoes *Baked Potato Tweaks General * Mining speed in Creative Mode increases near mining limit. (8 blocks per second) Blocks/Items *Bone Meal is nerfed like in the PC Edition (no longer instantly grows crops to full size (except for sugar cane), and only speeds up the growth of melon and pumpkin stems by one stage. *Fire and Lava will now ignite TNT. *Redstone Ore now drops Redstone when mined. *Sideways pointing Wood Logs. *New Bow rendering and animated Items. *New Fire effect. *Remade Painting rendering. *Thrown Eggs now spawn baby Chickens. Graphics *3D Clouds with new tessellation algorithm. *Held items are now rendered in 3D, and bob up and down slightly. *Lighter colored Water, Sky, and Grass. *Water fades to non-transparent in the distance. (iOS only) *Mipmaps (iOS only) *Refactored most of the rendering to use indexed VBOs. **Remade Arrow model. **Inventory is now rendered using cached VBOs. **New Sky rendering using a triangle fan. *Separated far and near Chunks in two queues for performance reasons. **Fog only on far chunks. **Transparency only on near chunks. **Alpha-test-only layers are hidden in far chunks. *Lighting **Stencil Shadows **Dynamic PC-like lighting on entities. **Ambient light tinting. **Light direction depends on sunlight direction - affects shadows. (exclusive to PE) Inventory/GUI *Creative Inventory Additions **Flint and Steel **Ice **Bedrock **Shears **Dyes **New Creative Inventory, with four item categories *Transparent hotbar *Tapping the ... will close the inventory while open. *Craftable recipes are shown first in the crafting screen. *When selecting an item in the inventory it replaces the one in the selected slot. *Changed the flow of Inventory for the Armor/Crafting screens so that the back button goes back to Inventory. Mobs *Breeding *Improved Mob AI System (Mobs now swim over deep Water, and Hostile Mobs are now more intelligent, Spiders are much faster). *Animals follow you when holding Wheat (Potatoes, Carrots, and Beetroot for Pigs, Seeds for Chickens). New defaults and changed options *Added far (256) and farthest (400) rendering distances. *Removed Smooth Lighting option (now always on). *Fancy Graphics is now on by default. *Default rendering distance is now far. Textures *Brought all textures from PC. *New texture atlas and texture generator script. *Changed textures: **Gravel **Birch Leaves **Lapis Lazuli Block **Steak, Cooked Porkchops, and some items no longer have dark outlines. Video es:0.8.0 Gallery Update 0.8.0/Gallery Category:Updates